You Belong With Me
by lizziebeam17
Summary: AU high school fic. Selena wonders if Demi will ever discover how she really feels. Inspired by "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. Mitchie/Mikayla; Demi/Selena. Mild Mitchie/Miley; Demi/Miley & Nate/Miley; Niley. Long one-shot. FEMSLASH.


Title: You Belong With Me  
Rating: PG-13 - R (for a little offensive language)  
Characters: Mitchie Torres, Mikayla Gomez, Miley Stewart, Taylor Swift, Nate Gray  
Summary: AU high school fic. Mikayla wonders if Mitchie will ever discover how she really feels.  
Word Count: 3,984 words  
Pairing: Mitchie/Mikayla, Mitchie/Miley, Miley/Nate  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to _Hannah Montana_ and _Camp Rock_, respectively.  
Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama  
Notes: This fic was inspired and written based on the song and music video for "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. Also, there's some talk of basketball, cars, and dresses in here, all of which I know little about, so excuse my inexperience.

* * *

All Mikayla had wanted was a simple study date with her best friend. She hadn't been able to spend quality time with Mitchie in nearly three weeks, and as soon as Mitchie was free, Miley had somehow managed to monopolize her _again_.

"Babe, it was a _joke_!" Mitchie spoke into her cell phone, her tone desperate and ever-so-slightly annoyed, which Mikayla was certain Miley wouldn't take too kindly to. She was pacing back and forth in front of Mikayla's window, waving her free arm about wildly.

"Oh, _come on_," Mitchie groaned. "I was _kidding_. I don't _really_ think your friends are a bunch of sluts, _okay_?!"

Mikayla slid her glasses up her nose, biting her bottom lip and burying her nose in her history book, trying _very hard_ not to laugh. She already had an idea of what had _rally_ happened, and what Mitchie said next only confirmed her suspicions.

"Yes, I am sorry I told a stereotypical joke that your _friends_ took too personally," Mitchie snapped. "God, Miles! This is _ridiculous_, you _have_ to see that!"

Mikayla rolled her eyes. Miley had Mitchie whipped into submission, so much so that Mikayla hadn't seen her best friend smile genuinely in almost a month. It pissed her off that Miley treated Mitchie so badly and that Mitchie _allowed_ Miley to treat her that way at all.

"Fine. I'll just see you tomorrow." Mitchie growled, yanked her phone away from her ear, and jabbed the End button a little more viciously than necessary. She shoved the phone back into her jeans pocket and sat on the bed beside Mikayla.

Mikayla looked up and quickly glimpsed the irritation in Mitchie's eyes. "You okay?" she asked kindly.

Mitchie sighed. "I'm just so tired of all this drama. It's getting to be too much."

Mikayla crawled up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Mitchie's shoulders, whispering, "I'm sorry," in her best friend's ear.

Mitchie patted Mikayla's arm, feeling a small smile make its way across her lips. She was so lucky to have a friend like Mikayla.

Mikayla pulled away and Mitchie just shrugged. "I'm gonna head home, Mick. I'll see you tomorrow." She climbed off the bed and left the room, bidding Mikayla goodbye with a final small wave.

"I love you," Mikayla whispered, as Mitchie pulled the door shut behind her.

_Couldn't have said that when she could have actually _heard you_, ya moron?_ she thought, smacking her forehead at her own stupidity.

Standing up and doing a few quick stretches, Mikayla padded across the room to the stereo. She and Mitchie had put in a Paramore album, _Riot!_, and had let it play quietly in the background while they talked and laughed and studied for their upcoming history midterms. She grabbed the small remote off the top of her stereo and jabbed the plus button a few times to turn up the volume.

Mikayla settled back onto her bed and pulled her knees up, placing her history notes on her lap. "Crushcrushcrush" started to play, and the contagious beat got to Mikayla quickly. She started bobbing her head and tapping the end of the pen against her notebook.

When the song ended, Mikayla turned the stereo off and tried again to focus on her notes. Instead her mind wandered back to Mitchie.

_What does she see in Miley?_ Mikayla wondered. She truly didn't understand, and she probably never would. The only possible reason she could come up with was the admittedly fetching short skirts the cheerleaders wore. And the fact that Miley _was_ a cheerleader. Mitchie had always had an unexplainable attraction to cheerleaders...

The more important question, however was, _What does Miley know about her that I don't??_

Mikayla flipped to the back of her history notebook and smoothed her hand over a blank page. With a click, she set her pen on the paper and began to write down everything she knew about Mitchie.

Nearly fifteen minutes and twice as many bullet points later, Mikayla was finally satisfied with her list and moved on to everything Miley knew about Mitchie.

Five minutes later, with only as many bullet points on the paper, Mikayla gave up. She just didn't understand it. Nobody knew Mitchie the way she did, not even Mitchie's own family.

_So, why, _Mikayla wondered, _wouldn't she want to be with me?_

Flipping to another clean page in her notebook, Mikayla picked up a Sharpie marker and simply wrote 'I LOVE YOU Mitchie' in all capital letters. After a long moment of staring at what she'd written, Mikayla sighed and flipped back to her history notes.

* * *

Wednesday after school, Mikayla decided to walk home from school instead of waiting on Taylor for a ride. It was a beautiful, fairly mild day for Texas, and she decided that she wanted to indulge in the pleasant weather while she could.

Mikayla had been walking for a good thirty minutes, enjoying the refreshing, if not constant breeze, when suddenly, as she was entering a nearby park to take a shortcut, she was not alone.

"Hey, Mick." Mitchie smiled and fell into stride at Mikayla's side, hands jammed into the pockets of a favorite pair of worn-out jeans that Mikayla knew only too well from Mitchie's years of constant use.

"Hey, Mitch," she replied. "How's life?"

Mitchie shrugged and laughed. "Life always feels easier when I'm walking through here," the younger girl said. "It's like all my stress and worries fade away."

Mikayla nodded, slowing her pace to match the slightly shorter girl's slightly smaller steps. "I know the feeling," she agreed. "Better than I'd like to."

"Lots of stress?"

"Just your classic school stuff," Mikayla said. "Nothing I can't handle in the end, but as it builds up it just feels..._heavy_, y'know?"

"Yes, and I know exactly how to cure the classic case of Mikayla Gomez Worries!" Mitchie chirped. With a mischievious smile and a raised eyebrow, Mitchie let out a playful growl and lunged at Mikayla.

Mikayla started to giggle uncontrollably as Mitchie hit all of her tickle spots perfectly.

_Nobody knows those spots better than Mitchie does,_ Mikayla thought happily. _Nobody ever could._

After a few minutes of Mikayla's helpless shrieking, Mitchie stopped her tickle attack and gave Mikayla a big smile.

"There's my girl!" Mikayla exclaimed, throwing her arms around Mitchie and hugging her tightly. She hadn't seen Mitchie smile like that -- a real, _genuine_ smile -- in what felt like _ages_.

They walked out of the park, reminiscing about old times and chatting about plans for the weekend, trying to see if they would be able to fit each other in. Everything felt so easy, so natural. Mikayla couldn't help but smile; things were getting back on track.

"You and Miley good again?" Mikayla asked, more out of obligation than actual concern.

"Yeah," Mitchie said. "I guess."

Mikayla glanced over at her friend, and quickly changed the subject, reminding her of a sleepover they'd had long ago when Mitchie had hid the pickles from Mikayla in an attempt to be amusing. That brought a smile back to Mitchie's face.

Eventually, Mikayla found a bench just outside the park and sat down to rest. Mitchie sat down beside her and looked into Mikayla's eyes. Mitchie moved closer to her on the bench.

Gently, Mitchie smoothed a lock of hair out of Mikayla's face and adjusted the older girl's glasses on her nose, then leaned close and whispered, "You're so beautiful..."

Mikayla's heart started racing. Mitchie was so close that she could feel the other girl's hot breath on her face when Mitchie whispered sweet compliments to her. If she leaned just a _little_ closer, she could maybe, possibly--

When a horn blew on the street in front of them, Mitchie jolted away from Mikayla and saw the source of the noise. It was Miley's dark blue Saturn convertible, parked right in front of them, with its owner behind the wheel.

"Mitchie, c'mere!" Miley called, and Mitchie reluctantly stood, parting from Mikayla with a wave as she climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

The moment Mitchie sat down, Miley placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and pulled her in for an unnecessarily long, passionate kiss. Miley's eyes looked past Mitchie to Mikayla, who could not tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. Only when a look of combined disgust and annoyance appeared on Mikayla's face did Miley break the kiss.

Mikayla watched only a moment longer after that horrible kiss, to see Miley embrace Mitchie, -- _Mikayla's_ Mitchie -- before she got up and walked away.

* * *

That Friday was a big game for Grand Prairie High School's varsity girls' basketball team. The school Mikayla and Mitchie attended did not restrict cheerleaders to cheering at only boys' sports. In fact, the cheerleaders were encouraged (read: forced) to cheer at girls' games, too.

Mitchie and Miley had, of course, made up not long after their phone argument on Tuesday when Mitchie was at Mikayla's. But even so, Mitchie still seemed unhappy. Mikayla rarely saw a smile gracing her best friend's lips, and she missed that. Mitchie had a _beautiful_ smile.

Mikayla spun the dial on her locker and shoved her science text into the empty spot in between her Pre-Calculus text and her English journal. Mikayla pulled her English journal and The Lord of the Flies out and elbowed the metal door shut.

Walking through the hallways she had long ago memorized, Mikayla flipped open to the last page of The Lord of the Flies she had read and continued to speed-read to the end of the chapter. She had to have this chapter read in five more minutes, by the time the period started.

"Mikayla!"

Mikayla stopped in her tracks when Mitchie called out to her, causing several underclassmen to protest loudly. She ignored them and turned to wait for her friend.

"Hey," Mikayla said. "What's up?"

"Just excited for the big game tonight," Mitchie said, forcing a smile. "We're playing against the Warriors tonight. Woohoo..."

Mikayla frowned. Mitchie had loved playing basketball since she was in middle school. She loved singing more, of course, but that was a far more private activity.

"What's wrong? More drama with Miley?" Mikayla asked tenderly.

Mitchie shrugged. "Nothing more than usual," she muttered cynically. "I just...needed to see you. But I guess I better go..."

"...since your class is on the other side of the school?" Mikayla finished, smirking. "Yeah, I guess you better. I'll see you at the game tonight." She pulled Mitchie into a hug and whispered, "You'll be great," in her ear.

"Thanks," Mitchie murmured, squeezing Mikayla around the middle.

Then, Mikayla moved out of Mitchie's arms, smiled warmly, and left without another word.

GPHS's gymnasium was packed with students. No matter the sport or the gender of the players, a game between the Grand Prairie Gophers and the South Grand Prairie Warriors is always a big deal. SGPHS is their closest friend and their greatest rival rolled into one neat package.

For most of the first three quarters, Mikayla stayed in her seat in the middle of the bleachers, three rows back from the front, watching Miley carefully. The cheer captain was smiling and bouncing around whenever the Gophers scored, as was her job. She was not, Mikayla noticed, looking directly at Mitchie with those lovestruck eyes Mikayla had grown used to seeing on her the few months she and Mitchie had been dating.

_Her eyes look completely dead,_ Mikayla thought. _They make her look _so_ plastic..._

When Miley caught Mikayla's eye with her deadened gaze, Mikayla quickly looked away, tugging at the Gophers jersey that had been gifted to her by Mitchie when they were in tenth grade.

Mikayla now stood, pumping her fist in the air and screaming at the top of her lungs. It was down to the last thirty seconds of the game, which had caused the not-usually-so-competitive Mikayla to pull a total 180 and turn into super-obnoxiously-loud-competitive Mikayla.

Mikayla's screaming got even worse when Mitchie got her hands on the ball. It couldn't be heard individually over the roars of the rest of the crowd, but those closest to her were starting to glare at her.

Finally, Mikayla's friend, Taylor, now a band geek alumna of GPHS and a second-year college student, grabbed Mikayla's shoulders from behind, leaned down -- undoubtedly giving the row of guys behind her something nice to look at -- and whispered, "Mikayla, _hush_!"

Mikayla quieted down at once. If _Taylor_ had to mention this to her, she was sure she was making a spectacle of herself. Even so, she didn't sit but remained standing, arms upright at her side, index and middle fingers on both hands crossed and clenched into fists. She bit down hard on her lip out of nervous habit and glanced at the clock, which was ticking down the final seconds of the game.

Mitchie stood near SGPHS's basket, guarded by a good chunk of that team -- Mitchie was well-known for her basketball skills. The ball was thrown in her direction but caught by another teammate and dribbled. Mitchie's guards abandoned her and headed for the nearby girl, who instantly threw the ball to Mitchie.

Dribbling hard and taking a few steps closer to the basket, Mitchie lifted the ball and shot! It flew through the air, almost as if in slow motion. Mikayla could practically feel the Gophers fans' tension...

And then..._swoosh!_ A perfect shot! The buzzer went off, and the Gophers were named winners with a final score of 38 Warriors, 42 Gophers.

Before even attempting to get out before these crowds, Mikayla sat back down and felt Taylor's knees bump her back. She watched Mitchie walk off the court, the game-winning, orange Wilson basketball tucked under her arm and head toward Miley out of routine.

Mikayla's eyes swiveled to Miley for just a moment, and she saw that the brunette was already tucked under Nate Jonas's arm, her smile finally touching her sparkling blue eyes.

"Tay," Mikayla whispered, nudging her friend's legs and quickly pointing in Mitchie's direction.

"Oh, wow," Taylor said softly. "Poor Mitchie..."

_Yeah, poor Mitchie,_ Mikayla thought. _That's the worst way to be dumped..._

And that was, in fact, what appeared to be happening. Miley's blue eyes had darkened and narrowed when Mitchie approached, and they were talking, fiercely, Mikayla presumed, from the expression on Miley's face.

"Nate is such a dumbass," Mikayla muttered, narrowing her eyes at the boy. "He just stands there and doesn't say a word the _whole_ time. He's involved in this, too, clearly!"

"Nate doesn't know how to function properly without a girl attached to him," Taylor agreed. "He's the kind of guy that's gonna be walked all over by women, even when he's older and finally tries to assert his independence."

Nodding in agreement, Mikayla's eyes fix on Mitchie. She had dropped the ball, which was slowly rolling its way back into the middle of the court, and now had her fists clenched at her sides. Her shoulders were tense and though Mikayla could only see the back of Mitchie's head, she knew her best friend well enough to know that she was fighting for an explanation, which Miley did not seem willing to give.

At last, Mitchie seemed to decide it was not worth it and gave in. Her fists unclenched, her shoulders relaxed, and she threw up her hands in surrender, turning on her heel and storming off to the locker room.

Mikayla looked around the gym, then, and saw the mostly vacated bleachers; only small groups still hung around. It was time for her and Taylor to take their leave.

"Let's go," Mikayla said, patting Taylor's knee. She stood and looked at Miley once more -- the cheerleader was dragging Nate out of the gym by his wrist. "No crowd."

* * *

Mitchie was not one to take breakups too seriously. She did _not_ believe Miley to be the love of her life by any stretch of the imagination. Nevertheless, Miley's way of ending their relationship had been hurtful and unexpected, and Mitchie needed some time to readjust to being single.

After the weekend had passed, Mikayla found herself on the phone encouraging Mitchie that it was okay to come to school, that she shouldn't feel afraid or intimidated by Miley. The girl was a bitch and that was that. Bitches could be ignored.

But Mitchie and Miley had been _the_ lesbian power couple at school; the varsity cheer captain and the varsity girls' basketball team captain had been well-liked individually and even more-so as a couple. Their breakup was huge school news, and both Miley and Mitchie were questioned about what happened.

Mitchie, being the less informed of the two, sent them to Miley to have their questions answered, and a good majority of them did just that and left her alone. There were just those few people who kept coming back to bother her that drove her up a wall.

"I hope you've realized," one guy commented, "what you've lost. Way to go, _dyke_."

Though sorely tempted to respond, Mitchie had kept her mouth clamped shut and continued on her way. Eventually, he left her alone.

Mikayla, of course, was faithfully by Mitchie's side the whole time. When she hadn't been able to work up the words to tell someone to leave her alone during the day, Mikayla would materialize at her side and shoo them away. Mitchie hadn't realized until then how little time she and Mikayla had spent together, nor how much she'd missed that time.

But when she got home that night, everything began to set in again. Sure, she hadn't been happy with Miley for a while, but she thought she'd known the Miley behind the popular, bitchy façade. She had thought that if they ever had gotten to this point that Miley would have chosen a less complicated breakup.

Instead, it seemed that Miley only wanted to flaunt Nate in Mitchie's face. Mitchie had pretended not to care, but in truth, it did hurt to see how easily and quickly Miley had replaced her.

The next Friday, exactly a week since her breakup with Miley, Mitchie had been flooded with emotion. She wasn't sure how to react to this, but she woke up in the middle of the night after a haunting dream, feeling like she was going to cry.

What she needed, Mitchie realized, was Mikayla.

It was no secret in the Torres household that Mitchie would often up and leave for Mikayla's in the middle of the night. And it was no secret at the Gomez household that Mitchie would sometimes show up at breakfast when she hadn't been there for dinner the night before. The girls were seventeen, soon-to-be eighteen -- their parents gave them their freedom.

Mitchie grabbed her keys and school bag and walked out the front door, turning to lock it before hopping in her car and making the ten-minute drive to Mikayla's in only five minutes. It's only 2:45 a.m., according to her car's clock, when she pulls into the driveway to the left of Mikayla's house. A driveway that belongs to the house next door to Mikayla; a house that has been empty for nearly a year.

Mitchie had been given a key long ago for times like these, and as she quietly unlocked her best friend's front door, she smiled at the memories this house always brought her. She and Mikayla, at age fourteen, had helped Mandy and Brian pick out this house as a step-up from the apartment Mandy and Mikayla had lived in since Mandy had divorced Ricardo.

Mitchie tiptoed up the carpeted steps to Mikayla's room, opening the notoriously squeaky door as quietly as she can. Unsurprisingly, Mikayla is sleeping soundly on her stomach, arms folded under her head.

Mitchie carefully set her jangling keys on Mikayla's desk and hung her bag from the chair. She kicked off her sneaker-clogs and crawled into bed with her best friend, waking the older girl with a few minutes of patient shaking.

"Wha--?" Mikayla mumbled incoherently, slowly cracking her eyes open.

"Hi," Mitchie whispered.

"Whatsamatter?" Mikayla mumbled.

Mitchie felt bad for waking Mikayla and making her worry, but the feeling that she could break down crying any minute was back and stronger.

"I-I ne-need you," Mitchie whispered, voice cracking.

Opening her eyes completely now, Mikayla rolled over, pushed herself into a sitting position, and slid off the bed. She trudged across the room to her stereo and began sifting through the CDs piled up beside it.

"I can't see," Mikayla muttered, tilting back her head and yawning. "God..."

Mitchie giggled and clapped her hands. The lights snapped on, and Mikayla hurriedly shielded her eyes from the light. Mitchie laughed a little harder.

"Think that's funny, hm?" Mikayla said, taking her hands away from her eyes and continuing her CD search. When she found what she wanted, she popped open the CD tray and placed it inside.

"What're we listening to?"

"Kelly Clarkson," Mikayla yawned, grabbing the stereo remote and getting back into bed, leaning her side heavily against the headboard. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I had a bad dream," Mitchie pouted. "It was about Miley... It was so _weird_. In the dream, we were done with high school, done with college, and we were _still_ together. But she was cheating on me with Nate. I _knew_ that, and...I didn't end it. Her parents wanted us together, so we stayed together."

"Weird," Mikayla agreed, clicking up the stereo volume a few notches. She looked into Mitchie's confused eyes. "There's more?"

"Yeah... So, Miley was with Nate on the side, and I was with someone, too... But it doesn't matter," Mitchie shook her head.

"Umm, clearly, it does," Mikayla said. "Who were you with in that dream, Mitch?"

"Forget about it," Mitchie said, pulling the blankets up over her. "Let's just go to sleep. I'm really tired."

"_Mitchie_, you need to tell me," Mikayla said, "or it's not gonna stop bothering you."

Mitchie sighed. "You. I was with you, okay? And whenever I saw you in that dream...I was _happy_. And when I was with Miley, I was..._depressed_."

Mitchie watched Mikayla react. She was still, perfectly still, and Mitchie was beginning to regret what she'd said. She shouldn't have mentioned it; she shouldn't have ever brought it up. But then, Mikayla clicked off the stereo, clapped off the lights and buried yourself in Mitchie's arms.

"Sleep," she whispered, putting her head on Mitchie's shoulder and closing her eyes. "Just sleep."

* * *

The madness at school caused by Mitchie and Miley's breakup didn't last much longer. Soon everything at school had returned to normal, and the only excitement was the buzz going around concerning the upcoming Winter Formal.

The excitement, however, didn't reach Mikayla. The dance was that upcoming Thursday, a night she had to spend studying for a Pre-Calculus test. Why they had set the dance's date for a Thursday, she couldn't understand, but she didn't mind. The only person she would've wanted to go with was Mitchie, anyway, and she was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen.

But a few nights before the big dance, Mitchie told Mikayla she was going, and Mikayla was stunned silent. But she didn't protest, and she told Mitchie to have fun with a friendly smile on her face.

Thursday night, Mikayla was laying on her stomach in bed, eyes switching from her Pre-Calculus textbook to her notebook, pencil flying on the paper as she practiced the type of equations she would need to know for the test. She was so intensely focused that when her iPhone dinged at around 6:30 p.m., she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Sliding the unlock bar, Mikayla read the text message.

**Mitchie:  
****You sure you don't wanna go tonight? I'll come pick you up.**

Mikayla smiled, but quickly replied in the negative. _**No, sorry. I really have to study. :(**_

**Mitchie:  
****Wish you were.**

Mikayla's lips curved down in a frown. Though obviously she couldn't pick up tone from a text message, she was almost certain that Mitchie had been disappointed.

Deciding she needed some advice, Mikayla typed a text message to Taylor, hoping her friend would give her some good advice. She usually did.

**TSwift:  
****So, what you're telling me is Mitchie, the girl you've been in love with since, like, FOREVER, just asked you to go with her to the Winter Formal, and you said NO?!**

_Well, when she puts it _that _way,_ Mikayla thought, _it sounds _really_ stupid._

_**I guess...**_Mikayla hesitantly typed back.

**TSwift:  
****What the heck's the matter with you?! Go to that dance and get your girl! You BELONG with her!**

Mikayla sat up and took her glasses off, looking at herself in her vanity mirror across the room. Taylor was right. This _was_ her chance. This was her golden opportunity to _finally_ be with Mitchie, to finally be with the girl she was in love with.

Crossing quickly to her vanity, Mikayla set her glasses aside and put in the contact lenses she hadn't worn in ages. After applying a light amount of makeup, she hurried over to her closet and skimmed through the hangers, looking for that light blue dress she had bought with Mitchie but never worn.

When she found it, she took it out and held it up in front of her, looking at her reflection in the full-length mirror on the inside of her closet door. She grinned and ran over to her bedroom door and yanked it open.

"Mom!" she shouted down the stairs. "Can you give me a ride to school?!"

____Not much later____

Mikayla hadn't been to a school-sanctioned dance since she was a sophomore in high school, nearly two years ago. She felt nervous and when she entered the gymnasium, which was decked out in paper snowflakes and some cliche Christmas things, she was almost shaking.

She walked slowly across the room, looking carefully around the room for Mitchie. She barely noticed that several couples she'd passed by had stopped dancing and both boys and girls alike were gaping at her. She knew she looked difference. At school, she was the nerd constantly in jeans and a t-shirt. They would never have expected her in a dress or without her glasses.

Mitchie spotted Mikayla first, and when their eyes met, both of them broke into goofy grins. Mitchie was wearing a beautiful knee-length black, strapless dress and thigh high, two-inch heeled boots. Her dyed black hair was cascading down her shoulders, and her bangs were brushed off to the right side of her face, as always.

Mikayla had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life.

Mitchie started toward Mikayla, gently sliding past people, eyes focused on Mikayla. Neither of them noticed Miley until she popped out of the crowd and latched onto Mitchie, who was nearly to Mikayla, barely ten feet away.

Miley was clad in a slinky, skimpy silver number, that could hardly be called a dress. Her entire back was bare, and quite a bit of her chest was showing. Mikayla was surprised a teacher hadn't kicked her out for indecency yet.

"Wow, Mitchie! Baby, you look great," Miley said, placing her hands on Mitchie's shoulders.

Mitchie's gaze flitted to Miley for only a moment. "Thanks," she said politely. "Excuse me." She carefully extricated herself from Miley's grasp, unconcerned by her ex-girlfriend's pissed off expression, and continued to Mikayla.

"Hey," Mikayla said, as Mitchie came to a stop about a foot away from her.

Mitchie grinned, a true Mitchie Torres grin, and said, "Hey. I'm really glad you decided to come."

"Me too," Mikayla said. "I couldn't stay away..."

"Oh, Mick," Mitchie murmured, closing the distance between herself and Mikayla, placing her hands on the older girl's hips. "I'm sorry I didn't see it before. I made a mistake, big time. Forgive me?"

Mikayla just nodded. "I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you, too, Mickey," Mitchie whispered, leaning in and pressing her lips to Mikayla's to seal the deal.

In that moment, while a good chunk of the school watched them kiss, neither Mikayla nor Mitchie felt any discomfort. They didn't care what anyone thought; they were just happy that they'd finally made it to that point.

They belonged together.


End file.
